


Anything For You

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Byakuya's sick in bed, Touko is bringing him tea.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic I wrote because I really like sweet content with them that isn't really ooc and I saw people fussing on tumblr about how they're a toxic ship, so, you know, spite.

“M-master?” Toko felt her face heating up as she tried to call his attention, “I brought y-you some tea!” The cup clattered on its saucer as her hands shook the tray. 

“What?” Byakuya barely raised his head from the pillow to look at her and tried not to wince from the pain of moving; he was feeling incredibly ill and did not know how to cope with it without the ability to call for a doctor. 

“Tea, ma-master. To help y-you feel better,” she repeated, walking closer to the bed. 

“How did you get in here?” he groaned, pushing his palms against his eyes to try to quell the throbbing in his head. 

“Don’t you remember? You ga-gave me the key when I ca-came to check on you earlier,” it was a small lie, as she’d just taken it once he’d fallen asleep after he let her in, but that didn’t really matter, “Th-that way I could go ge-get things to ta-take care of you.” 

“If it’s to be you taking care of me, I suspect I shall expire shortly and have no need to worry myself over it, hm?” his words lacked some of his characteristic biting tone, but he was rather too weary to care. 

“Here, sit up,” Toko placed the tray on the floor and tried to pull him into a sitting position. Touching him made her feel a bit lightheaded, but she tried to focus. She needed to help him. “You’ll fe-feel a bit better if you dr-drink the tea.” 

Byakuya was too tired to resist and allowed her to pull him up, then held his position like a posable doll. On the off chance that she was right, it would be nice to get some relief. And if she’d managed to accidentally poison him, perhaps all the better, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with feeling like this much longer. 

“There now,” she smiled, then retrieved the cup, “Just drink this. It wi-will help, master.” She held the cup to his lips and gently tilted it so that he could drink with no effort expended. 

It was a plain tea, but a very good temperature. The heat was soothing and the hydration was very helpful. It occurred to him that he had no idea how long he’d been asleep and that he couldn’t even remember the last thing he’d forced past his lips. His headache quickly began receding. 

After he’d finished it, he spared her a rare, slight smile. “Thank you, Touko. It seems that is precisely what I needed.” 

Touko’s cheeks filled in a brilliant red as she smiled, “An-anything for you, master!”


End file.
